FIG. 4 shows a conventional line extender and rewinder for a kite which has line wound around its line winding bar (b) and fixed to the bar (b) at opening (c1) of a segment (c) on its left side. For line extension, disengage the line from the opening (c1), shake its handle (a) up and down to extend the line rapidly so that the kite connecting to the line can fly far away. However, with this device, no matter how it is shaked, it is impossible to control extension speed and rewinding at discretion, and it is impossible to rewind the line rapidly due to inherent defect of its design.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to obviate and mitigate the above-noted drawback.